


Lucky Number

by LadyRazorsharp



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Cambridge, Chronic Pain, Coming Out, Drug Addiction, Escort Service, Gordon's not related in this one, M/M, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Parallel Universes, Physics, Rehab, Yaoi, black sheep, hydrofoil crash, m/m romance, only four Tracy brothers, painkiller addiction, tbag18+, universe without International Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRazorsharp/pseuds/LadyRazorsharp
Summary: AU for Thunderbirds Are Go-ish 'verse. Gordon Grant, former WASP, and John Tracy, family black sheep, meet in a Cambridge, Massachusetts coffee shop and find some common ground.*NOTE* This story is being turned into a legit novel and is no longer a fanwork--but it was inspired by the Thunderbirds!





	Lucky Number

Lucky Number  
By The Lady Razorsharp

 

For Meikahidenori and Lexibirds (who inspired me to start this story to begin with!)

 

  ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  I'm turning this work into a legit novel during NaNoWriMo 2018!

I love this story so, so much, and I've decided to remove the Thunderbirds references and turn it into a novel. Still, our boys were (and are) a great source of inspiration for this story. This is a big decision, since telling a LGBT story is very far removed from anything I ever thought I'd do. I don't know if this will be my only LGBT novel, or if I'll tell other stories, but wish me luck!

Thanks to everyone who read and commented on it in its fanfiction form. 

 

<3

 


End file.
